Une nouvelle dans la communauté
by Acrynie
Summary: Une elfe noire tente de sauver son amie enlevée par les Ourouk-haïs qui ont enlevés Merry et Pippin. Alors qu'elle se bat contre ses ennemis, Aragorn Legolas et Gimli arrivent et rencontrent cet étrange personnage qui va leur proposer son aide.
1. Poursuivante

Sorchan posa sur la vallée son regard sombre, ses yeux d'elfe noire analysèrent avec précision les grandes étendues du Rohan qui s'étendaient devant elle. Soudain, elle perçut du mouvement à l'est, plissant les yeux, elle reconnu enfin la troupe d'Ourouk-haïs qu'elle poursuivait. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres bleutées. Resserrant la sangle de son carquois sur son dos, elle reprit sa course, filant comme une flèche à travers la plaine rase constellée de quelques amas rocheux. Elle galopait plein est, se rapprochant rapidement des Ourouk-haïs qui courraient avec seulement un kilomètre d'avance. Elle aurait tôt fait de traverser cette distance, son armure et ses bottes de cuir souple lui permettant de courir vite et silencieusement. L'elfe noire avait prit soin de se barbouiller le visage et les bras avec le sang d'un cerf, qu'elle avait tué au matin, afin de camoufler son odeur. Elle s'approcha donc sans grand peine de la troupe bruyante et nauséabonde dont les râles sonores résonnaient dans toute la vallée.

Les pas des monstres ralentirent, et quelques bruits sourds de postérieurs gras s'asseyant dans l'herbe jaune se firent entendre. Parfait! La troupe s'arrêtait. Les stupides Ourouks avaient d'ailleurs choisis l'endroit idéal, une sorte d'oasis rocailleuse couverte de buissons épineux mais fournis et d'énormes blocs de pierre. Le terrain offrit à Sorchan la possibilité de se rapprocher à portée de flèche, tout en la maintenant invisible pour les Ourouks ahuris. Elle s'installa alors sous les branches maigres d'un roncier, juste au dessus des Ourouks sur lesquels elle avait une vue imprenable. Elle observa attentivement et, tout à coup, elle dû réfreiner un éclat je joie.

Allongée à côté de deux semi-hommes, une elfe noire se débattait en arrosant ses kidnappeurs d'insultes colorées en plusieurs langues différentes. « Tu n'as toujours pas perdu de ta véhémence Elrahan. » pensa Sorchan avec un sourire, elle était soulagée de constater que son amie était toujours en vie. Elle s'interrogea tout de même sur la présence des deux hobbits, qu'est ce que ces petites créatures faisaient-elles si loin de leurs terres? Elle eut un haussement d'épaules, elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur son amie qu'un des Ourouk-haïs avait violemment frappé au visage pour la faire taire. Sorchan imprima dans sa tête le visage immonde de l'agresseur et se jura de lui offrir une mort particulièrement douloureuse.

Dans un silence absolu, elle se mit prestement en position de tir. Rapidité, Précision, et Silence étaient les maître-mots des guerriers elfes noirs. Elle banda calmement son arc, visant l'orc le plus proche des prisonniers. « Pas de précipitation. » Se répéta-t-elle en verrouillant son bras gauche sur la cible choisie. Elle expira doucement et lâcha la hampe de sa flèche qui parti à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son magnifique trait fit mouche, la pointe meurtrière se fichant dans le cou de l'Ourouk qui s'écroula en beuglant comme un porc que l'on saigne. La réaction de ses acolytes ne se fit pas attendre, se relevant d'un bond, tous les Ourouks dégainèrent leurs épées, jetant des regards furibonds en tous sens.

En moins d'une seconde, Sorchan tira une nouvelle fois, tuant un second ennemi, plus que quinze compta-t-elle. Elle sorti de sa cachette et appliqua sa technique d'embuscade favorite, elle sauta de rocher en rocher, tirant dans le groupe tous les trois pas. Elle bandait son arc en courant, s'arrêtait, visait rapidement, et abattait un nouvel orc. Elle supprima sept ennemis de cette façon, puis s'autorisa une pause pour un état des lieux. Elle sauta derrière un rocher, asses haut au dessus des orcs. Elle lâcha un juron lorsqu'elle constat qu'il ne lui restait qu'un nombre très limité de flèches, elle dégaina donc sa lame elfique et rangea son arc avec vélocité. Elle prit quelques secondes pour trouver une nouvelle technique d'attaque, quand son ouïe fine capta un son provenant de l'ouest.

L'une de ses oreilles pointues frissonna à l'écoute de ce son intrus, le martellement d'une course effrénée sur le sol dur de la plaine du Rohan. Si d'autres orcs arrivaient, elle risquait d'être submergée. Pourtant, ces pas ne ressemblaient pas à la marche lourde et saccadée des Ourouk-haïs. Il lui restait trop peu de temps pour se poser des questions, elle opta donc l'attaque de front. Elle fonça hors du couvert des rochers et bondit en plein dans le champ de bataille. Elle occit quatre assaillant en quelques mouvements, mais elle fut désarmée par un orc imprévu armé d'une énorme masse d'arme. Sa lame elfique ayant volée à plusieurs mètres, elle pirouetta en arrière pour se donner quelques mètres de répit. Elle parvint à attraper une flèche plantée dans un corps et la lança comme on le lui avait appris au cas ou elle n'ai pas le temps de sortir son arc. La flèche se planta dans la jambe de l'orc, mais cela ne suffit pas à ralentir la marche du terrible monstre. Sorchan sorti ses dagues et fit un saut de côté pour attaquer par le flanc, mais les quatres autres orcs l'encerclaient à présent, lui coupant toute retraite. Elle était fichue, ses ennemis en surnombre et mieux armés quelle, elle allait mourir sans avoir pû sauver son amie. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses dages et se prépara à une dernière charge. Si elle devait mourir, ce ne serait sûrement pas seule. C'est alors que le son venant de l'ouest refit surface, mais cette fois ci ce n'était plus une course, mais un cri de guerre.


	2. Arrivés au bon moment

L'orc à la masse d'arme s'écroula dans un bruit sourd, la gorge transpercée par une flèche de facture elfique. Les autres s'agitèrent avec confusion, puis tentèrent de fuir lorsqu'un nain et un humain sortirent de derrière un rocher. Les deux guerriers massacrèrent sans grand peine les derniers orcs qui moururent dans un concert de hurlements gutturaux et de gestes désordonnés. Un elfe sylvain sauta alors d'un rocher et attérit devant Sorchan, pointant sur elle une dague à la lame effilée. L'elfe noire leva les mains en signe de paix:

-Nous sommes du même bord, Elfe. Dit-elle jaugeant celui-ci du regard.

-Rien n'est moins sûr, Draw. Grinça l'Elfe aux cheveux d'or en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

-Pourquoi suiviez vous ces orcs? Et pour quelle raison les avez vous tués, les orcs ne sont-ils pas les alliés des elfes noirs? Demanda l'humain en s'approchant de Sorchan, se postant à côté de l'elfe qui dardait sur elle un regard sombre.

-Ces créatures méprisables sont loin d'être nos alliés. Répondit Sorchan, soutenant toujours le regard de l'elfe. Et je les suivais uniquement pour récupérer mon équipière.

Elle désigna l'elfe noire inconsciente gisant à côté des semi-hommes que le nain entreprenait de détacher. L'humain posa une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe et l'incita à baisser son arme. L'elfe obéit à contre cœur.

-Nous étions à la recherche de ces hobbits, il est étrange que les Ourouks de Saroumane aient enlevés un membre de votre race. Pouvez vous nous expliquer cela? Reprit l'humain.

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question. Renvoya Sorchan, sur la défensive.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une question! Cracha l'elfe en relevant sa dague vers le visage de Sorchan.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissa pas menacer et, d'un bref coup de sa propre dague, fit baisser sa lame a l'elfe. L'humain dû le retenir pour éviter qu'un nouveau combat ne s'engage. Le nain et les deux semi-hommes coururent vers eux, alarmés par les bruits de lutte. Le représentant de la race des mineurs dégaina sa hache, et trotta vers l'elfe noire en braillant d'une voix menaçante:

-Arrrrière ou vous tâterrrez de ma hache!

-Non Gimli ça ne...

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un grondement s'éleva dans l'air, de plus en plus proche. L'elfe et l'humain se détournèrent complètement de Sorchan et préparèrent leurs arcs. Par pur réflexe guerrier Sorchan en fit autant, se mettant en position à côté des deux guerriers. Le nain, du nom de Gimli, éloigna les hobbits, les aidant à grimper sur les hauts rochers à l'abrit du danger.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Sorchan.

-Nous étions suivis. Répondit l'humain un peu gêné. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous retrouveraient si facilement... ni si rapidement.

Il eut un regard nerveux vers l'elfe. Soudain, des cris se firent entendre et de nouveaux orcs apparurent. Plus de vingts, voire trente orcs déchaînés déferlèrent dans la passe. Tout se passa si vite que personne ne comprit quoi que ce soit. Les quatre guerriers firent voler leurs lames dans la masse, frappant au hasard. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dos à dos, encerclés par une meute puante qui visiblement... n'en avait rien à faire d'eux. Les monstres s'empressèrent de traverser la passe rocheuse et disparurent dans la plaine.

-Mais qu'est ce que... Balbutia Sorchan en regardant les orcs s'éloigner d'un air dépité.

-Une petite minute. Intervint l'elfe en plissant les yeux. Abruti! Hurla-t-il.

-Quoi? Cria l'humain paniqué.

-Ils ont emmenés les hobbits! S'exclama Sorchan qui venait d'apercevoir ce qu'avait vu l'elfe.

Tous se précipitèrent alors sur la trace des orcs. Ils les rattrapèrent rapidement et en abattirent plusieurs grâce à leurs arcs. Les flèches défilaient sur leurs cordes tendues en continue. Leurs traits touchaient les orcs encadrant les deux petits hobbits sans les toucher. Ils avaient presque réussi à les rejoindre quand un orc de haute stature vêtu de ce qui semblait être une robe de mage s'arrêta face à eux. Ses yeux rougeoyaient étrangement et une aura ténébreuse l'entourait. Il récita d' étranges paroles en agitant ses mains grisâtres. Sorchan reconnut immédiatement le type d'ennemi qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle tira le guerrier qui était à sa gauche par le bras, l'incitant à la suivre.

-C'est un tisseur d'ombre orc! Hurla-t-elle. Il faut fuir tout de suite!

-Laisse moi sale lâche! Cria l'elfe en bousculant Sorchan.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était celui-là qu'elle avait tirée à couvert. Elle le rattrapa malgré tout et le poussa à couvert d'un rocher. Elle bondit sur les deux autres et leur sauta littéralement dessus, les obligeant à s'écraser au sol avant qu'une terrible explosion ne fisse voler en éclat un pan de roche entier. Sorchan eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les hobbits disparaître au loin sur les dos crasseux des derniers orcs vivants, quand une détonation d'une force extraordinaire la plongea dans le noir.

Tout était vide, sombre, Sorchan chercha quelque chose à quoi se rapprocher dans les ténèbres. Elle parvint à refermer sa main sur une sorte de lumière palpitante, un petit cœur réconfortant à la chaleur diffuse. Dans le silence presque total qui l'encerclait, elle perçut quelques bruits, le doux craquement d'un feu, la lame d'une épée que l'on aiguise. Elle commença à sentir son corps, elle put bouger ses orteils et ses doigts, elle senti alors la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, une lumière sur son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, une douleur stridente lui perfora alors l'oreille droite, sa vision était floue et un goût de sang lui emplissait la bouche.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut un feu de camp un peu maigre, puis le ciel étoilé au dessus des rochers dans lesquels le camp de fortune avait été monté. Enfin, elle vit l'elfe, le feu diffusait sur sa chevelure une lumière de bronze, rendant ses mèches d'or envoutantes. Il aiguisait sa lame avec la précision méticuleuse propre aux elfes. Sorchan releva la tête, elle fut prise d'un vertige mais lutta pour rester droite. L'elfe posa sur elle ses yeux azur, il avait perdu cette expression haineuse, il affichait maintenant un visage empreint de mélancolie et d'une infinie sagesse.

-Que c'est-il passé? Demanda simplement Sorchan.

-Vous aviez raison. Répondit l'elfe en reprenant l'entretient de son arme. Il était impossible de combattre cette chose.

-Un tisseur d'ombre, c'est une sorte de magicien. Expliqua Sorchan en massant ses tempes douloureuses. Ils ne sont pas rares par chez nous, contrairement à ce que vous pensez mon peuple ne soutient pas Sauron, et nous avons souvent des problèmes avec les orcs.

L'elfe eut l'air pensif et pendant quelque secondes son regard resta dans le vague, cherchant dans son esprit, puis se porta sur une forme indistincte allongée près du feu. Il releva les yeux vers Sorchan:

-Votre amie est vivante, mais elle ne s'est toujours pas éveillée. Dit-il.

Et vos équipiers? Demanda Sorchan en regardant autour d'elle.

L'elfe fit un signe de tête en direction d'une autre masse enroulée dans une cape et d'ou s'échappait un ronflement sonore. Sorchan en conclut qu'il s'agissait du nain, elle caressa une mèche noire qui glissait le long de l'épaule de son amie allongée à ses côtés. Elle n'aperçut cependant pas l'humain. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'elfe eut un sourire et la rassura:

-Il est parti faire un tour d'horizon au cas ou il y en aurait d'autres.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous sommes une compagnie. Répondit-il de manière évasive. Voici Gimli fils de Gloïn. Dit-il en désignant le nain ronflant. Le rôdeur qui est avec nous est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et je me nomme Legolas.

-Vous êtes Legolas Ggreenleaf? Prince de Forêt Noire?

-Oui... Comment le savez vous?

-Nos terres sont voisines et j'ai souvent entendu parler de vous.

-Vous êtes une des forestières c'est cela?

-Oui, je me nomme Sorchan Edenhäven.

Legolas eut un sourire, il avait également entendu ce nom connaissait la réputation de la forestière Edenhäven. Il posa son épée et se leva. Au même instant, Aragorn revenait au bivouac.

-Vers qui va votre allégeance? Demanda Legolas d'une voix pleine de détermination.

-Vers ceux qui combattent Sauron et qui croient encore en un monde libre. Répondit Sorchan en se levant à son tour.

-Dans ce cas vous êtes libre de nous accompagner si vous le souhaitez Dame Edenhäven. Dit Aragorn en s'inclinant, une main sur le cœur.

La forestière fut interloquée par cette si soudaine proposition, elle eut un hoquet de surprise, puis vit l'étincelle dans les yeux cristallins de Legolas. C'est donc dans un moment de pur oubli qu'elle répondit:

-Très bien, mon amie et moi allons nous joindre à vous. Quelque soit votre quète nos armes seront à votre service contre les forces de Sauron.

-Voilà qui est parfait. Railla une voix endormie derrière elle. La prochaine fois que tu prends des grandes décisions tu me préviens!

Elrahan, la forestière équipière de Sorchan, s'était éveillée en entendant les bruits de la discution. L'elfe noire éclata de rire à la vue de l'air abasourdi de Sorchan. Elle n'avait jamais douté du fait qu'elle viendrait la sauver, et elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de rire tant son soulagement était grand. Cette crise de rire fut contagieuse, car Sorchan s'exclafa à son tour, prenant son amie dans ses bras, soulagée elle aussi de la voir en vie.

Le nain Gimli se réveilla brusquement en grognant comme un ours. Il sauta sur ses pieds et dégaina maladroitement sa hache en pestant contre sa cape dans laquelle il était à moitié empêtré.

-Ou sont-ils? Qu'est qui se passe? Brailla le nain en jetant des regards furibonds dans tous les coins comme si les orcs allaient tout à coup sortir des lézardes dans la roche.

-Déjà loin mon ami. Sourit Legolas en se rasseyant près du feu. Vous devriez dormir car demain nous reprenons la chasse.

« Oui, pensa Legolas, cette course là risque d'être encore bien longue. »


	3. Message

Ils couraient depuis maintenant deux jours et une nuit ils, pourchassaient les orcs qui avaient enlevés leurs amis. Ils avaient encore l'amertume de la cuisante défaite qu'ils avaient subis lors de leur dernière tentative de sauvetage. Aragorn ouvrait la marche... la course plus exactement. Le Rôdeur caracolait en tête tandis que l'elfe Legolas passait son temps à faire le lien entre Aragorn et Gimli qui, handicapé par ses petites jambes, avait plusieurs foulées de retard. Depuis peu, la compagnie hétéroclite s'était vue renforcée de deux nouvelles recrues: Sorchan Edenhäven et Elrahan Cœurfendre, deux forestières elfes noires des régions du Sud. Les deux jeunes femmes usaient de leurs sens aiguës pour pister leurs proies, et leur aide précieuse leur avait fait gagné une considérable avance. Selon les calculs des trois elfes à la vue perçante, encore une nuit complette de course et ils auraient rejoint la troupe Ourouk.

Un problème subsistait cependant: le tisseur d'ombre orc. « Nous verrons bien. » avait dit Elrahan qui avait quelques connaissance sur la magie sombre qu'utilisaient les orcs. La jeune elfe noire affirmait qu'il était possible de neutraliser un tisseur d'ombre asses longtemps pour pouvoir le tuer, mais entre la théorie et la pratique il y avait un gouffre.

Le groupe, après avoir dévalé une colline caillouteuse et horriblement escarpée, déboucha sur un terre-plein surplombant les étendues jaunâtres et grises du Rohan. Sorchan grimpa sur un rocher et fixa ses yeux argentés sur l'horizon. Elle aperçut le nuage de poussière, toujours le même, ils le suivaient depuis deux jours et il semblait toujours aussi lointain. Elle prit un moment pour attraper sa gourde et but quelques longues gorgées, ses lèvres bleutées aussi desséchées que du vieux parchemin. Derrière elle Gimli finissait de dégringoler de la colline sur son postérieur rembourré. Elle eut un petit sourire en direction du nain qui tentait de se relever dignement, ce qui aurait pu être le cas si son casque n'avait pas été enfoncé de travers sur sa tête hirsute.

-Courage maître nain nous y serons bientôt. Sourit-elle en tendant sa gourde au représentant de la race nanesque qui accepta dans un râle qui devait signifier: « merrrci. »

Elrahan atérit brusquement dans le dos de Sorchan qui failli la frapper par réflexe défensif. La jeune fille au teint grisé semblait troublée, elle attrapa Gimli par le bras.

-Est ce que votre elfe... Legolas a un contact psychique avec un extérieur? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement au nain qui faillit s'étouffer.

-Euh oui il me semble. Répondit-il. Vous savez je ne comprrrend pas grrrand chose à toutes ces elferrries.

-Que se passe-t-il? Interrogea Sorchan.

-On a un problème je crois. Venez!

Elrahan les entraîna le plus vite possible vers le haut de la colline. Gimli eut envie de se plaindre, car il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il y avait à remonter une colline qu'ils avaient tant souffert à descendre, mais il préféra garder cette réflexion pour lui vu la situation. Ils arrivèrent en haut de la colline et y découvrirent Aragorn agenouillé, penché sur le corps inerte de Legolas. Il lui parlait en elfique à un tel débit que même Elrahan, qui avait appris la langue, ne comprit rien. Sorchan se baissa sur lui à son tour, et en observant son visage, elle vit que ses yeux étaient entrouverts, laissant entrevoir le blanc de ses yeux. Elle tenta de le secouer doucement, mais son corps était flasque, pourtant ses paupières tressaillaient comme sous le poids d'un lourd effort. Il psalmodiait des mots étranges qui ne semblèrent aucunement familiers à Sorchan qui tourna son regard ver Aragorn qui ne semblait pas plus avancé qu'elle.

-Il est dans un délire psychique il va se réveiller sous peu, mais il faudrait pouvoir identifier qui communique avec lui. Énonça Elrahan.

-Et comment s'y prend-t-on? . Est-ce-que son contact laisse ses coordonnées? Aboya Sorchan d'un ton sarcastique et agacé. Il faut le sortir de la!

-On ne sait pas ce que ça peut provoquer si on le réveille trop brusquement. Se défendit Elrahan.

-Et si il ne se réveillait pas du tout? S'énerva Sorchan en se relevant. Tu sais comment réanimer les elfes psychopathes? Est-ce-qu'ils parlent de ce genre de problèmes dans tes bouquins?

-Calmes toi un peu! Se battre ne l'aidera pas. Et de toute façon je ne comprend pas la raison de ta colère!

La remarque fit ciller Sorchan qui eut un reniflement de déni. D'un seul coup, un tas de pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit, elle voulait aider Legolas, mais pourquoi? Hé bien parce qu'il était en difficulté. Mais pourquoi cet énervement? Rah mais... parce que... Elrahan l'énervait avec ses théories foireuses et évasives! L'elfe noire eut un tic à l'œil et voulu précipitamment formuler un argument bancal mais Aragorn la coupa dans sa réflexion. Le Rôdeur le va une main vers les deux jeunes femmes.

-Attendez! Dit-il. Il revient à lui. Legolas?

L'elfe fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux et, roulant sur le flanc, cracha ce qui semblait être un caillot de sang. Il reprit sa respiration avec difficulté et se redressa lentement comme s'il venait de prendre un siècle d'un coup (ce qui, après réflexion, ne fait pas tellement pour un elfe).Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule, l'aidant à reprendre son souffle.

-Gandalf est entré en contact avec moi, la fusion psychique a été si forte que ça m'a déstabilisé.

-Gandalf? S'exclama Aragorn. Mais c'est impossible!

-Si. Continua Legolas sans transition. Il m'a parlé du chemin que nous suivons, comme quoi il aurait changé à cause des nouveaux éléments. Il a aussi dit que nous devions laisser le destin mener Merry et Pippin.

-Comment cela? Il voudrrrait que l'on abandonne les hobbits? Protesta Gimli.

-Il veut que l'on prenne la route d'Edoras. Conclut Legolas, son regard redevenu normal.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens! Lâcha Aragorn qui perdit le contrôle de son tempérament pendant une seconde.

Sorchan et Elrahan échangèrent un regard interloqué. Pour sûr elles ne comprenaient pas de quoi ni de qui leurs coéquipiers parlaient, mais elles avaient saisi quelques informations. Sorchan ouvrit la bouche, mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan « Encore?» pensa-t-elle. Gimli poussa un grognement sonore et poussa tout le monde derrière une butte. Au passage il bazarda Legolas sous le taillis dans un entrelacs de bras et de jambes et pria tout le monde de se taire de façon 'frappante'.

Le bruit du martellement des sabots des chevaux ronfla dans toute la vallée tel une déferlante animale. Le claquement des armure, la respiration des bêtes, les soldats Rohirimes galopaient droit sur le groupe qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter de leur chemin. Aragorn reconnu les tabards des cavaliers dirigés par Eomer. Le Rôdeur sorti du taillis et appela les soldats de sa voix puissante. Les deux elfes noires eurent un frisson, les guerriers du Rohan étaient certes des alliés d'Aragorn, Legolas, et Gimli, mais comment réagiraient-ils face à elles. Tout ce qu'elles pouvaient espérer, c'était que la discution ne se clorait pas par une lance plantée dans le ventre.


	4. Choc des cultures

Les plaines du Rohan étaient presque calmes ce jour là. Un paysage de ciel gris et d'herbe jaune dans lequel se perdaient la plainte d'un rapace solitaire au loin, et le tintement cristallin du fil des lames.

Sorchan se retrouva instantanément plaquée au sol, une botte de cuir lui écrasant la poitrine et la pointe d'une épée sous la gorge. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude! Eomer se raidit brusquement quand il senti le métal froid d'une dague posée juste sur sa nuque. Elrahan, qui tentait de protéger son amie, était elle même tenue en joug par une bonne quarantaine de lances. En fait, le choc des cultures n'avait pas été très positif, car les Rohirims se montrèrent tout de suite hostiles face aux elfes noires qui se défendirent verbalement d'abord. Puis Sorchan eut la brillante idée de frapper Eomer au visage quand il les avait traitées de: « Filles à orcs ». A présent, Aragorn tentait tant bien que mal d'arrondir les angles.

-S'il vous plaît mon seigneur. Dit-il d'une voix calme. Nous cherchons seulement à nous rendre à Edoras, nous ne sommes aucunement vos ennemis.

-Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des espions du magicien blanc? Grogna Eomer en menaçant toujours Sorchan.

-Eh bien...

-Nous sommes de Foncombe. Interrompit Legolas en montrant la feuille de la Lorien que tous portaient à leurs capes, il se tourna vers les deux jeune femmes. Nous sommes chargés de transférer ces deux Draws vers la Forêt Noire et pour ceci nous devons traverser vos terres.

Le sang froid du prince elfe fit entendre raison à Eomer qui retira son pied du torse de Sorchan qui toussota . Aragorn dévisagea le Rohirim un instant puis lui expliqua rapidement la poursuite des orcs, Eomer secoua la tête et soupira qu'ils avaient décimés un groupe d'Ourouks pendant la nuit précédente. Il désigna un tas fumant et pestilentiel à un demi kilomètre de là. Il fit venir trois chevaux et remonta sur le sien. Aragorn le remercia et avant de repartir, Eomer lui sourit:

-Il est bien imprudent de laisser leurs armes à vos prisonnières. S'exclafa-t-il avec le hochement de tête de celui qui a tout comprit mais qui laisse faire.

Puis il talonna son cheval et disparut avec ses hommes dans les plaines herbeuses. Aragorn sauta sur un des chevaux, un étalon baie du nom d'Arhod.

-Il faut aller voir, les hobbits sont peut-être toujours là. S'exclama-t-il en chauffant sa monture prêt à partir grand train à tout moment.

Legolas et Gimli se partagèrent un haut cheval Blanc et les deux elfes grimpèrent sur le troisième cheval. Le nain dû s'agripper à la cape du prince elfe pour ne pas tomber. Sorchan eut envie de pouffer de rire à la vue du courtaud accroché comme une tique à ce grand illuminé d'elfe. Mais apparemment, le moment n'était nullement propice à la rigolade. Aragorn caracolait en tête et en peu de temps, ils atteignirent le tas pestilentiel d'orcs carbonisés. Les cadavres étaient entassés à l'orée d'une forêt, les cavaliers les avaient certainement surpris pendant qu'ils se reposaient comme ils s'étaient fait avoir par Sorchan.

Les Rohirimes n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle, des membres étaient éparpillés un peu partout et la terre sèche était maintenant une épaisse boue brunâtre de sang d'orc coagulé. Elrahan eut un large sourire à la vue des corps en combustion, elle haïssait les orcs et détestait encore plus les Ourouk-haïs. Des têtes avaient été plantée sur des piques et Sorchan regretta franchement de ne pas avoir été là pour participer au massacre. Pendant qu'elle observait la tête grimaçant à la langue largement sortie d'un orc, elle entendit Gimli fouiller le tas fument du bout de sa hache. Elle se tourna vers lui quand il attrapa ce qui ressemblait à une lanière de cuir finement ciselée.

-C'est une de leurs ceintures. Dit le nain, le visage soudain livide.

Aragorn regarda un moment le morceau de cuir brûlé et mit un grand coup de pied dans un casque d'orc en hurlant de rage. Le rôdeur se laissa tomber à genoux, Legolas ferma les yeux et murmura une prière elfique. Aragorn fixa le sol devant lui, laissant ses yeux bleus vagabonder entre les touffes d'herbe. Tout à coup, il parut plus concentré, la peine ayant cédée la place à l'investigation sur ses traits. Sorchan suivit son regard au sol et aperçut en même temps que lui les traces qui s'inscrivaient dans la terre sablonneuse.

-Un hobbit était allongé ici. Dit Aragorn en suivant les traces du bout des doigts.

-Un autre là. Continua Sorchan en désignant une marque entre les herbes.

Les deux forestiers suivirent les traces qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir et remontèrent la piste sous les yeux étonnés de leurs alliés qui suivirent leur manège. Aragorn prit la tête du groupe et s'arrêta net devant l'orée de la forêt. Gimli resta figé devant l'ombre que diffusaient les hauts arbres, sa barbre fut secouée d'un frisson.

-Quelle folie les a menée en ces lieux. Lâcha-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on retrouvera vos amis là dedans messire. Dit Sorchan en contemplant la forêt.

-Nous devons essayer. Répondit le rôdeur, son regard planté dans les ténèbres en face de lui.

-Il a raison, ajouta Elrahan, si les hobbits sont dans cette forêt ils auront encore plus besoin de nous.

-Dans ce cas Fanghorn nous attend. Souffla Sorchan en fusillant son équipière du regard.

L'elfe noire n'était pas particulièrement enchantée de s'enfoncer dans Fanghorn, surtout vu tout ce qu'elle avait entendu à propos de l'endroit. Mais entant que forestière elfe noire, elle avait déjà affronté bien pire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la foret, suivant la piste des hobbits.

-Je le sens quand même mal. Grogna-t-elle à l'adresse d'Elrahan qui lui décocha un petit clin d'œil.


	5. Ce que l'on trouve dans la fôret

La forêt de Fangorn, un lieux redouté et dangereux que tous les voyageurs évitent. Elle s'étend sur des kilomètres carrés et celui qui s'y perd peut ne jamais plus en ressortir. C'est bien évidemment dans cette forêt que se sont élancés Merry et Pippin, et pour ne rien arranger les hobbits sont poursuivis par un orc mal embouché. Alors que les semi-homes galopent comme des forcenés pour sauver leurs vies, leurs amis se frayent un chemin à travers les buissons épineux.

« Parrr les grrrandes forrrges! Brailla une voix rauque.

-Ho lala je suis vraiment désolée... tout va bien? Bafouilla une petite vois féminine.

-Ça en a tout l'air. S'esclaffèrent deux autres voix, une masculine et une féminine.

-On perd du temps! » Râla une dernière voix.

Quelques secondes avant l'échange (presque) amical, Elrahan venait accidentellement de faire tomber Gimli dans un trou caché par une racine. Sorchan et Legolas retinrent un fou rire en observant la petite elfe noire lancer une corde au nain qui grimpait avec la souplesse d'un manche à balai. Soudain, Gimli poussa un rugissement terrible, Elrahan lâcha la corde et le cri fut suivi d'un grand BOUM. Tout le monde se pencha au dessus du trou et ils aperçurent Gimli aux prises avec une étrange créature. La peau d'une blancheur surnaturelle, les cheveux noirs corbeau, les lèvres bleutées et le regard vif, elle ressemblait traits pour traits à Elrahan et Sorchan. Elle portait une longue robe verte et blanche dont les extrémités déchirées attestaient du grand âge de l'étoffe. La créature pointa une dague sous la gorge du nain qu'elle utilisait comme bouclier, du fond du trou elle cria aux autre:

« Que faites-vous en ces lieux étrangers?

-Relâchez le, démon! Tonna Legolas en encochant une flèche.

Ne lui faites pas de mal et nous ne vous en ferons pas. » Ajouta Aragorn de façon plus diplomatique.

La tension grimpa d'un cran, Legolas était prêt à tirer, il avait la tête de l'agresseuse en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Il plaça ses doigts afin de laisser partir la flèche mais au moment ou le projectile allait partir, Elrahan posa une main sur le bras tendu de l'elfe.

« Sindrali? » Demanda-t-elle.

Dans le trou, la preneuse d'otage ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle relâcha un peu sa prise sur le cou du nain qui commençait à manquer d'air.

« Elra? Répondit-elle. C'est toi?

-Oui, mais comment est-ce possible?

-Je... Oh par tous les dieux! »

La jeune femme lâcha complètement Gimli et fondit en larmes. Elrahan empêcha Gimli et Legolas de lui faire du mal et aida à faire remonter les prisonniers du trou. Une fois hors de terre, Gimli se mit à pester en langue naine. Sans que quiconque ait pu poser la moindre question, Elrahan et l'étrangère étaient dans les bras l'une l'autre, les larmes aux yeux. Aragorn attrapa Sorchan par le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Qu'est ce que tout ceci?

C'est Sindrali, la cousine d'Elrahan. Répondit Sorchan. Mais ça fait six mois qu'elle a disparue et nous l'avons cru morte.

Est-ce-que je l'abat oui ou non? Grinça Legolas au bort de la crise de nerf (ce qui se caractérisait chez lui par une contraction de son sourcil gauche).

Non. Répondit immédiatement Aragorn. Ce serait dommage de jeter un froid sur notre nouvelle alliance mon ami. »

Le rôdeur posa une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe qui rangea son arc avec un soupir de résignation. Le prince elfe détourna le regard des elfes noires et reprit son pistage. Tout cela l'exaspérait profondément, il avait été élevé dans l'idée que les draws n'étaient ni fiables ni dignes de confiance. Mais à présent qu'il faisait confiance à l'une d'entre eux, il allait devoir se faire à l'idée de cohabiter avec eux. Cela pouvait sembler illogique, mais même s'il était encore fortement réticent à l'idée de se battre aux côtés des elfes noirs, il faisait tout de même confiance à Sorchan. Cette forestière était une combattante, elle et lui étaient fait de la même étoffe.

Au moment ou ces pensées contradictoires traversaient son esprit, il croisa le regard de Sorchan. Ses yeux d'un noir bleuté l'interrogèrent silencieusement. Il répondit par un faible sourire, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il se senti un peu stupide, âgé de plus de cent ans il agissait et se sentait comme un enfant. Sa vision des chose semblait bouleversée mais il se promit intérieurement de rester stoïque et de ne pas prêter attention à ces sentiments étranges.

« J'imagine que l'on peut désormais compter une nouvelle tête dans la compagnie. » Maugréa-t-il.

Sorchan eut un sourire, en effet, l'équipe allait encore s'agrandir. Pour le meilleur et aussi pour le pire.


	6. Promenons nous dans les bois

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriquais dans un trou à Fanghorn? Franchement!

-Euh... Je suis obligée de répondre à cette question? »

Elrahan darda un regard lourd de sens sur sa cousine qui tortillait un pan de sa robe entre ses doigts. La nouvelle arrivante regarda le sol de l'air enfantin de celui qui n'a « presque » rien fait. Elle releva alors les yeux et tomba sur cinq paires d'yeux accusateurs.

« Bon... J'ai eu des problèmes avec une magicienne elfe qui m'a envoyée ici. La forêt est vaste et je me suis perdue. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de sortir mais j'ai été pourchassée par des Trolls, des gobelins et j'ai finit dans une galerie souterraine. Ce trou communique avec la galerie et je me reposais dedans quand le nain a attaqué.

-Il n'a pas attaqué, il est tombé. Rectifia Aragorn.

-Je ne suis pas tombé j'ai sauté. Protesta Gimli.

-Vous avez sauté sur votre postérieur? Ricana Sorchan.

-Donc, coupa Elrahan, c'est un gros coup de chance qu'on t'ai trouvé.

-Oui, enfin peut-être. »

La troupe de, maintenant, six personnes continua sa route. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Sorchan et Elrahan prêtèrent quelques armes et une cape à la nouvelle venue. Sindrali déchira le bas de sa robe qui traînait en lambeaux sur ses chevilles. Une fois un peu mieux équipée, elle se mit à discuter avec sa jeune cousine, lui expliquant ses aventures.

« N'auriez-vous pas croisé deux hobbits par hasard? Demanda Aragorn.

-Non mais les arbres étaient énervés hier soir. Répondit Sindrali. Quelque chose est entré dans la forêt mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni par ou c'est allé. »

Aragorn lui expliqua la raison de leur présence, alors qu'il parlait il senti une chose dure lui attraper la cheville. Soudain, Sorchan s'étala de tout son long sur le sol terreux et elle fut tirée en arrière par une force étrange. Legolas tenta de la rattraper mais il fut, lui aussi, emporté. Aragorn eut à peine le temps de voir la racine s'enrouler autour de sa jambe qu'il valdingua et fut tracté à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tous furent bientôt entravés par les puissantes racines qui les promenaient sur le sol à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Gimli brailla quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'il était fermement maintenu par les bras.

« Ou nous emmènent-elles? Hurla Sorchan.

-J'en sais rien! » Hurla Sindrali en retour.

Sorchan tenta se couper les racines avec sa dague mais c'est à peine si elle pouvait redresser la tête. Elle était attachée par les jambes et tractée sur le dos. Sa tunique de cuir commençait d'ailleurs à se déchirer sa peau la brûlait. Au bout d'une bonne minute forte en hurlements et cris de protestations, ils arrivèrent à toute vitesse vers la lisière de la forêt. Les arbres les expulsaient _manu militari_. Une fois arrivés à quelques mètres de la bordure, les racines accélérèrent et les projetèrent en l'air avant de les lâcher. Les six colis voltigèrent sur plusieurs mètres et s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe jaune de la plaine. Ils auraient sans doute battus les records de saut en longueur si ce genre de sport avait été un temps soit peu connu en Terre du Milieu.

Aragorn s'assit et retomba immédiatement, prit d'un vertige terrible. Il s'était débrouillé pour se mettre sur le ventre afin que son sac ne se déchire pas par friction, mais les autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Legolas avait sauvé les flèches et l'arc mais le carquois n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Le sac de Gimli s'était totalement éventré et son pantalon avait aussi subit des dommages. Pour ce qui était des éléments féminins du groupe, le voyage avait été plus que destructeur. Sorchan tentait de retenir les reliques de sa tunique sur sa poitrine, elle arborait un teint légèrement pourpre. Pour ce qui était de la robe antique de Sindrali, elle aussi avait réussi à couvrir l'essentiel mais rien de plus. Elrahan avait tout de même gardé son sac intact.

« Comment trouvez-vous ce moyen de transport? S'esclaffa une voix familière. Efficace non? »

Tous se tournèrent vers le grand homme habillé de blanc qui les regardait d'un œil amusé. Assis sur un rocher, la pipe à la bouche, son bâton posé sur ses genoux, Gandalf se mit à rire à la vue des expressions interloquées des jeunes gens devant lui. Le vieux magicien fit quelques ronds de fumée qui s'envolèrent avec légèreté. Le regard brillant, il prit la parole de sa voix de tenor:

« Il est temps de reprendre la route mes chers amis. L'attente fut longue, c'est pourquoi il n'y a pas une seule seconde à perdre. »

Il se leva, se tourna vers l'horizon et siffla un air aux intonations magiques. Les chevaux Rohirims accoururent, suivis de près par un grand étalon blanc. Avant que quiconque ait pu poser la moindre question Gandalf enfourcha l'étrange cheval blanc.

« Nous devons nous hâter vers Edoras, allons à cheval. »

Tous se dépêchèrent d'emballer leurs affaires encore intactes et s'enroulèrent dans leurs capes. Ils prirent alors la route d'Edoras, laissant derrière eux Fanghorn et les hobbits. Pendant la chevauchée, Gandalf expliqua à Aragorn qu'ils les avait fait sortir de Fanghorn car ce n'était pas leur chemin. Ils devaient à présent se rendre à Edoras pour y voir le Théoden et le libérer de l'emprise de Saroumane. Aragorn tenta de savoir comment Gandalf pouvait être encore vivant. Ce dernier lui raconta comment il avait fini par vaincre le Balrog et se réincarner en magicien Blanc.

« C'est bon de vous revoir Gandalf. » Murmura Aragorn pour lui-même.

Maintenant que le Magicien était de retour, il se sentait plus confiant et la route lui sembla soudain plus claire.


	7. Edoras

À Edoras...

« Vos paroles sont du poison! » cracha Eoin en sortant de la chambre ou son bien aimé cousin gisait sans vie. La jeune femme se précipita dans le couloir, ce Grima la répugnait! Elle avait besoin d'air, même si l'air de son pays natal était de plus en plus vicié par la traitrise et par l'emprise invisible d'Isengard. « Mon oncle si seulement vous étiez vous même... » murmura-t-elle. Son frère venait d'être injustement banni par cet immonde rat et à présent elle se retrouvait seule face à lui, tentant vainement de sauver son oncle. Theodred était le seul espoir qui lui restait, il résistait à Grima et soutenait ses cousins, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus...

Eoin couru dans sa chambre, ouvrit le couvercle de sa malle et en sorti l'épée de sa mère. La lame finement forgée luisit d'un éclat d'argent pur. Le temps d'un regard elle crut apercevoir le visage de sa mère dans le miroir du fer blanc. Elle posa l'épée auprès d'elle et sorti le poignard de son frère, il le lui avait laissé au cas ou, aujourd'hui elle en aurait besoin. Elle accrocha l'arme à sa taille et rabattit un pli de sa robe par dessus afin de le dissimuler.

« Dame Eoin! appela sa servante. Des étrangers sont arrivés, vous devriez venir, vite!

-J'arrive. »

Une fois dans la grande salle du trône, elle arriva en plein champ de bataille. Un magicien marchait vers son Roi pendant que des individus menaçants se battaient contre les gardes. Elle vit avec satisfaction le visage difforme de Grima s'humidifier de rage. Theoden parlait avec le magicien d'une voix étrange, elle se précipita vers son oncle pour le protéger mais un bras de fer la retint. Un grand homme brun aux yeux d'azur lui fit expressément signe de ne pas bouger.

« Je vous aspirerais Saroumane comme l'on aspire le poison d'une plaie! » déclara le grand magicien Blanc. Son oncle se mit à convulser un hurlant puis une lumière blanche aveugla toute la salle et le silence se fit. Les larmes aux yeux elle se précipita vers on oncle en bousculant le rôdeur.

« Bon retour parmi les vôtres votre majesté. » dit Gandalf en apportant son immense épée au roi qui se redressa.

Le roi Theoden revivait à présent, il empoigna la garde dorée de l'arme et la fit glisser hors de son fourreau. Une aura de puissance flottait à présent dans le regard éveillé de Theoden. Il se rappela soudain et tourna son regard vers Grima. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il descendit de l'esplanade, droit sur le traître.

Peu après la fuite de Grima, on célébra les funérailles de Theodred et le roi endeuillé se retrouva seul devant la tombe de son fils. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aveugler par cet immonde Langue de Serpent. Gandalf s'approcha alors de lui et prononça une prière pour l'âme de son fils. Le roi du Rohan devait se relever, à présent son peuple comptait sur lui et Isengard n'allait pas rester sans réagir. Le temps leur était précieux maintenant et Gandalf pouvait sentir le vent de la guerre souffler sur ces terres. Soudain, il aperçu quelque chose à l'horizon. Un cheval portant deux enfants s'avançait lentement vers eux. L'un des deux enfants tomba alors d'épuisement sur le sol terreux. La guerre arrivait, ils n'avaient plus une minute à perdre.


	8. Le Gouffre de Helm

**(Petite ellipse, on arrive directement au gouffre de Helm et la bataille se prépare.)**

Sorchan descendit des remparts après avoir envoyé un faucon messager dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Elle retrouva ses compagnons dans l'armurerie, tous s'équipaient en vue d'une rude bataille. Elrahan leva les yeux vers elle.

« Ou étais-tu? demanda-t-elle.

-Je... je priais. bafouilla Sorchan.

-Je crains que les prières ne soient inutiles mes amies. souffla Sindrali en enfilant une cote de mailles. »

Au dehors, la terreur du peuple Rohirim était palpable. Les soldats armaient de jeunes enfants. Toutes ces jeunes vies qui couraient à la mort. Saroumane payerait très cher cet affront. Legolas regardait l'horizon, voyant déjà la poussière se soulever, les Hourouks approchaient. Depuis que Gandalf les avait quittés, le prince Elfe était plus que dubitatif, il doutait de l'issue de cette bataille. Il poussa un soupir et retourna dans la salle d'armes ou il trouva la communauté réunie. Gimli, comme à son habitude grognait des injures nanesques à l'adresse des armures trop grandes et des forgerons humains qui n'y connaissaient rien. Jamais rien ne pourrait départir ce Nain de son caractère... bougon.

L'Elfe se dirigea vers les sacs de flèches et entreprit de sélectionner des projectiles. Il croisa alors le regard de Sorchan. Il lut le doute dans les yeux de l'Elfe-Noire, le même doute que le sien.

« Nous devons gagner cette bataille, murmura Sorchan, pour la paix de notre monde.

-Vous avez raison. répondit Legolas. Mais je crains que même la victoire ne soit amère, cet affrontement ne sera pas le dernier.

-C'est pourquoi nous devons tout faire pour le surmonter. sourit alors la jeune femme. Sans cela qui défendra le peuple? »

Legolas laissa échapper un sourire, elle avait raison. Il ne devait en aucun cas perdre espoir, la vie de plusieurs peuples en dépendait. L'espoir était à présent leur dernière arme. Il se perdit un instant dans le regard noir bleuté de cette forestière. Toute sa vie il avait apprit à détester ces Elfes qui n'étaient en vérité que leurs frères. Ignorant pourquoi il prit alors la main de Sorchan et la sera contre lui, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Sans manifester la moindre réticence, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Aux bras l'un l'autre ils se sentaient presque en sécurité, les paroles de Sorchan firent alors sens à l'esprit de Legolas. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Sorchan leva les yeux vers lui et murmura: « Merci. » avant de relâcher son étreinte. Son sourire était apaisant, confiant. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard aux éclats de lune et reparti vers la salle d'armes.

Un corbeau aux ailes de nuit se posa sur les remparts du Gouffre de Helm, tel un signe prophétique. L'animal darda un regard vide sur les soldats qui se préparaient à mourir pour son plus grand bonheur. Au loin, le soleil s'éteignait déjà derrière une barrière de nuages noirs. Comme si l'astre solaire voulait disparaître avant même que le crépuscule ne le voile. Le corbeau se gratta la tête et reprit son vol d'un claquement d'ailes sinistre.

Dans l'enceinte, les soldats prenaient place, chacun cherchant ses positions. Tous priaient, tous espéraient, et aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment ce qu'il espérait. La nuit tombait à une vitesse vertigineuse et le temps qui rapprochait les Rohirims de l'affrontement semblait filer plus vite que le vent.

Soudain, le son d'un cor retentit dans la citadelle. Les Elfes venaient d'arriver. Le Roi Theoden et la communauté accueillirent ce renfort avec soulagement. Cette aide inespérée sembla redonner espoir à tous les hommes. On fit entrer les guerriers Elfes qui s'ajoutèrent au nombre des soldats Rohirims. Tout le monde semblait reprendre confiance, tout le monde sauf Sorchan qui semblait plus crispée que jamais. Alors que les soldats montaient aux remparts Elrahan tenta de savoir ce qui troublait l'esprit de son équipière mais elle n'eut pas de réponse.

Une nuit sans étoile s'étendit sur les montagnes et une pluie glaciale commença à s'abattre sur le Gouffre de Helm. Dans les ténèbres de cette nuit sans lune le son martelant des tambours de guerre Orcs fit vibrer le sol rocheux devant les remparts. L'horizon s'enflamma alors et les soldats purent presque sentir l'odeur putride de l'armée approchante. Sorchan Elrahan et Sindrali étaient toutes trois aux côtés de leurs équipiers. Elles se rendirent alors compte qu'elles étaient bien loin de chez elles. Gimli s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et marmonna un: « bonne chance » à l'adresse de ses amis Elfes qui sourirent pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Sorchan se tourna fébrilement vers Legolas qui ne dit rien, mais dont le regard valait un discours. Les Hourouks se rapprochaient de plus en plus rapidement et la peur se lisait sur les visages des soldats.

La tension continua à monter jusqu'à ce que les monstres ne soient plus qu'à un jet de pierre des murs d'enceinte. Le grognement rauque de ces bêtes résonna devant les soldats Elfes qui avaient déjà encochés leurs flèches. Malgré la pluie battante Elrahan parvint à apercevoir quelques Tisseurs d'Ombre Orcs, protégés derrière des détachements de hallebardiers. Cette bataille s'annonçait rude.

« Celui qui fait le meilleur score sans mourir aura gagné. dit Legolas avec un petit sourire crispé.

-Attendez vous à prendre une pattée magistrale. rétorqua Sorchan en caressant l'empennage de sa flèche.

-On va voir si vous vous battez aussi bien que vous fanfaronnez. renvoya l'Elfe Sylvain. »

Sorchan se contenta de sourire et se promit de montrer à Legolas ce que valait une forestière Elfe Noire. C'est à ce moment là qu'une flèche parti d'une des tours proches des portes et vint se ficher dans la gorge d'un Hourouk qui tomba lourdement au sol. Le sourire de Sorchan disparut instantanément. La bataille commençait maintenant.

Les archers lancèrent une véritable pluie de flèches sur les Hourouks qui répliquèrent par une toute aussi puissante volée d'arbalètes. Les projectiles se mirent à fuser entre les deux armées et au milieu du déluge s'élevaient de gigantesques ombres. D'immenses échelles se dressaient devant le murs d'enceinte, chacune d'elles portait des dizaines d'Hourouks. Les archers tentaient de tuer le plus grand nombre de ces ennemis haut perchés mais la lourde pluie qui les martelait les empêchait de viser efficacement. Debout derrière le mur, prêt à l'attaque, Gimli grogna à l'adresse des autres challengers:

« Ceux d'en bas ça ne compte pas!

-C'est sûr que vous auriez du mal à nous rattraper! s'égosilla Sorchan en encochant flèche sur flèche.

-Allez venez parrr ici mes petits! ricana le Nain en moulinant l'air de sa hache mortellement affûtée. »

C'est alors qu'une des échelles s'accrocha au mur devant eux. Deux crochets colossaux se plantèrent dans la roche et les Orcs se mirent à déferler sur les soldats. Gimli put enfin rassasier sa hache vorace et couru à l'assaut dans un cri de guerre bestial. Il abatis son premier Hourouk et commença le décompte. Les combats firent rage sur les rempart, les Rohirims et les Elfes tentant d'empêcher les Hourouks d'entrer dans la citadelle. Mais c'était compter sans les Tisseurs d'Ombre. les vils sorciers Orcs attaquèrent la massive porte de bois à grands coups de sortilèges et il était évident que la porte ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Elrahan aperçut les éclairs magiques lancés par les Tisseurs d'Ombres, sa cousine la prit alors par le bras et l'entraîna vers les sorciers.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire? hurla Elrahan.

-On va pas laisser ces saletés entrer aussi facilement! répondit Sindrali en enjambant les corps à toute vitesse.

-Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir à bout des Tisseurs! s'écria Elrahan.

-T'as jamais essayé, comment peux-tu le savoir petite? sourit Sindrali. »

Les deux Elfes Noires grimpèrent sur les tours de garde avec agilité et se placèrent au dessus des soldats Rohirims. Elles avaient une vue plongeante sur les sorciers qui bombardaient la porte comme des forcenés. Elrahan déglutit à la vue de ces terribles magiciens, elle savait approximativement comment les neutraliser mais rien n'était moins sûr. Sindrali tendit ses longs bras devant elle et se mit à réciter son incantation à toute vitesse. Une sphère protectrice se dressa autour d'elles et les projectiles furent déviés par sa puissance.

« Je vais garder ce bouclier actif autour de nous. dit Sindrali. Ça te laissera le champ libre pour arrêter les n'auras pas de deuxième chance Elrahan alors fais de ton mieux. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, à part ça sa cousine ne lui mettait pas du tout la pression. Elle tendit à son tour les bras au dessus du vide et récita les incantations ancestrales.

Pendant ce temps, perchés sur une tourelle à l'autre bout des remparts, Legolas et Gimli tentaient de bloquer la porte de la tourelle tandis que Sorchan devait trouver un moyen de les faire s'en sortir vivants ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. La porte de bois s'ébranla sous la charge des Hourouks qui s'acharnaient dessus. Legolas, le dos plaqué contre le battant vibrant commençait à s'impatienter.

« Sorchan! cria-t-il à l'Elfe. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!

-Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire! vitupéra Sorchan.

-Parrr les Grrrandes Forrrges, dépêchez-vous! s'époumona Gimli."

Sorchan lâcha une série de jurons Elfiques un tantinet malpolis, elle devait absolument trouver quelque chose si non cette histoire risquait de mal se terminer. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité! Pour une fois... Elle avisa le chaudron de fonte rempli d'huile bouillante qui chauffait devant elle. Le garde qui s'en occupait était mort un peu avant ce qui faisait que le chaudron était toujours opérationnel. L'Elfe attrapa la corde qu'elle portait à la taille et la déroula rapidement. Elle attacha un bout de la corde à l'une des anses du chaudron et lança le reste de la corde par dessus le mur de la tour. Elle se tourna vers Legolas et Gimli.

« Vous allez lâcher la porte et grimper sur le toit! ordonna-t-elle.

-Bien sûr c'est ce que j'allais dire, espèce de tarée! s'énerva Legolas, oubliant sa bienséance légendaire.

-Faites ce que je vous dis! »

Le ton de la forestière n'autorisait aucune objection. Legolas et Gimli échangèrent un regard dubitatif puis lâchèrent le battant et coururent de l'autre côté de la tour. Legolas aida Gimli à se hisser sur le toit et se tourna vers Sorchan qui lui arracha sa corde de la ceinture.

« Merci! fit-elle en attachant la corde elfique autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites? s'exclama Legolas en la voyant faire. »

Sorchan attacha l'autre bout de la corde à un créneau du mur et assura le nœud qu'elle avait fait à l'anse du chaudron d'huile bouillante. Elle prit une corde dans chaque main, l'une attachée au chaudron, l'autre à sa taille, et elle grimpa sur le mur de la tour. Elle lança un petit clin d'œil à Legolas et dit:

« Rien qui ne vaille la peine de s'en faire. »

Elle étendit les bras et fit un saut périlleux dans le vide. Legolas poussa un cri étranglé mais il la vit se raccrocher à la corde attachée au créneau et descendre avec souplesse le long de la paroi de la tour jusque sur le sol des remparts.

« Montez Legolas! cria Gimli en lui tendant la main. »

Alors que Legolas se dissimulait sur le toit, les Hourouks défoncèrent la porte et découvrirent l'endroit vide. Pas le moindre signe de mouvement sur l'étroit chemin de ronde. L'Hourouk meneur se gratta la tête face à cette disparition inopinée. il était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu deux grands et un petit grimper dans cette fichue tour. Il baissa alors la tête et aperçut une appétissante fille faire de grands gestes dans sa direction. « Houou, fit la fille en bas, tête de nœud viens voir par ici! ». L'Hourouk poussa un grognement rauque et fit faire demi tour à toute son escouade. Les imbéciles redescendirent précipitamment les marches et une fois en bas se précipitèrent vers Sorchan. L'Elfe lança un sourire radieux aux Orcs qui fonçaient sur elle puis elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde reliée au chaudron. Pour une fois ses calculs étaient bons et le chaudron pivota, déversant l'huile bouillante en plein sur les Orcs qui se mirent à hurler de douleur dans une cacophonie mélodieusement jubilatoire. Sorchan les regarda agoniser par terre ou fuir en tous sens. Certains sautèrent même par dessus le mur d'enceinte et allèrent s'écraser sur l'armée en contrebas, s'empalant sur les hallebardes et tuant quelques autres Orcs au passage. C'était maintenant officiel, les Hourouks étaient aussi crétins que les Orcs. Sorchan leva les bras en signe de victoire et tourna son sourire vers ses deux équipiers qui sortaient tout juste de la tour.

« Si ça c'est pas la classe, je ne sais pas ce que c'est! éructa-t-elle.

-On va dirrre que ça fait dix, j'en ai pas compté plus. grinça Gimli, plus bougon que jamais.

-Pas mal pour une... bafouilla Legolas.

-Une quoi?

-Euh... bien joué. »

L'Elfe Noire eut une petite moue féminine, satisfaite de son coup d'éclat. Le trio fut vite rejoint par Aragorn qui les mena vers les portes, là ou se trouvaient Elrahan et Sindrali. Ils coururent au milieu des combattants, évitant de peu les coups d'épée qui fusaient de toutes parts. Devant eux, sur les tours au dessus de la grande porte, les deux magiciennes œuvraient contre les Tisseurs d'Ombres en contre bas. Les deux Elfes avaient réussi à distraire l'attention des Orcs qui avaient lâché la porte pour vider leur énergie sur elles. Les hallebardiers qui les encerclaient avaient presque tous décampés et les sorciers Orcs avaient un instinct d'auto défense assez peu développé. Aragorn calcula rapidement la façon de les atteindre; passer par la porte était proscrit, faire le tour par les passages secrets prendrait un temps fou, aucune solution ne semblait bonne. il fut coupé dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il vit Legolas hisser un énorme grappin contre la paroi du gouffre, face au vide.

« Cette fois c'est mon tour d'avoir une idée foireuse. dit l'Elfe à la grande surprise d'Aragorn. »

Il attrapa la corde à deux mains et sauta dans le vide de la même façon que Sorchan peu de temps avant. Il se balança dans les airs et fila droit sur les Tisseurs qui se trouvaient sur le ponton. Il tendit les jambes avant atterrissage et faucha deux sorciers au passage avant de se poser sur le pont et de sortir ses dagues.

« Frrrimeurrr. grommela Gimli.

-Copieur. marmonna Sorchan. »

L'Elfe aperçut Elrahan perchée au dessus des combattants. Elle piqua un sprint vers la magicienne et la rejoignit en un clin d'œil.

« Sorchan? s'exclama Elrahan. Je suis presque à sec, tous ces sorts m'ont vidés!

-Dans ce cas tu pourrait te battre de manière moins subtile. dit Sorchan.

-Comment ça? demanda l'Elfe subtile.

-Il est temps d'exercer tes lames si non elles vont rouiller! s'esclaffa Sindrali.

-Et comment on est censées descendre? demanda Elrahan un brin sarcastique.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, sourit Sindrali, je crois que Sorchan nous a ménagé un parfait timing, bien joué!

-De quoi tu parle? souffla Sorchan. »

Sindrali fit volte face et désigna la montagne derrière elles. Dans l'ombre de la falaise un écho étrange attira l'attention de la forestière Elfe qui lâcha un rugissement victorieux. Son faucon messager avait porté ses fruits!

Les Elfes Noirs arrivaient... par les airs. Pendant une seconde les visages des soldats se levèrent vers cette armée improbable qui déferlait sur eux. Montés sur leurs Griffons de guerre, les Elfes Noirs firent résonner leurs cors au dessus du Gouffre de Helm. Les Orcs stupéfaits ne savaient trop comment réagir. Les Elfes plongèrent en piquet sur eux et les Hourouks ne purent résister à la puissance des immenses Griffons.

Sindrali éclata de rire et, sans transition, poussa Elrahan et Sorchan dans le vide, droit sur le pont. Même si Newton n'avait pas vu le jour en Terre du Milieu, les deux filles savaient très bien comment se finissait une chute pareille. C'est donc d'un réflexe naturel qu'elles se mirent à hurler. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du sol lorsqu'un Griffon vint les cueillir au vol. Elles s'accrochèrent tant bien que mal aux plumes de l'animal qui poussa un cri aiguë.

« Ou est ce que je vous dépose Mesdames? roucoula une voix familière. »

C'était celle de Iova, le frère ainé de Sorchan, capitaine des Chevaucheurs de l'Air (les maîtres des Griffons). Visiblement, c'était lui qui avait reçu le message vue que le faucon de Sorchan virevoltait autour de son Griffon. La monture imposante effectua un demi tour serré et ses passagers se retrouvèrent au dessus du pont ou se battait Legolas et d'autres soldats Rohirims.

« C'est ici que vous descendez. fit Iova avec un sourire moqueur. »

Il fit un looping adroit et ses deux consœurs se retrouvèrent sur le pont, plus ébouriffées que jamais. Elles virent le Griffon virer souplement au dessus d'elles et faucher plusieurs Orcs au passage. Après ce petit baptême de l'air, les deux guerrières reprirent leurs esprits en se lançant à l'assaut des Orcs.

La bataille se poursuivit, les Rohirims gardant de leur mieux les murs du Gouffre, les Elfes Noirs causant un maximum de dégâts grâce à leurs montures et les Orcs envisageant la fuite avec sérieux. Mais rien ne peut faire changer un Orc d'avis lorsqu'il est persuadé que ses ordres sont sans appel. Les immondes créatures continuèrent alors leur assaut sur les remparts et l'espoir qui avait commencé à naître dans les esprits des combattants vola en éclats lorsque la muraille explosa. Une bombe concoctée par Saroumane, le mur était maintenant percé d'un trou béant ou s'engouffrèrent les Hourouks. Leur flot était sans fin et les soldats savaient qu'ils ne pourraient l'arrêter. Tous se replièrent vers les grottes, tentant de protéger les femmes et les enfants.

A l'aube, Gandalf et Eomer arrivèrent enfin, suivis par l'armée du prince du Rohan. Ils chargèrent et firent fuir les Hourouks vers la forêt de Fanghorn qui ne fit qu'une bouchée des derniers Orcs. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm se termina sur la défaite cuisante de Saroumane. Les morts avaient été nombreux chez les Hommes comme chez les Elfes. Les Murs de Helm furent d'ailleurs les témoins du début d'une nouvelle alliance. Aldir de Lorien vint au capitaine Iova. L'Elfe Sylvain s'inclina devant l'Elfe Noir qui fit de même. Depuis ce jour, la discorde entre les deux races disparut et laissa place à leur alliance face à Sauron. Les deux peuples étaient à présent réunis.

Au milieu des débris, dans ce qui restait de la cour Gimli et son ami elfique se chamaillaient comme à l'accoutumée pour une histoire d'Orcs. Leurs trois équipières accompagnées de Iova se joignirent à eux, soulagées de voir la fin de cette bataille. Ils avaient tout de même eu de la chance d'en être tous sortis vivants. Il était maintenant temps de faire les comptes.

« Je n'en ai eu qu'une cinquantaine. souffla Sindrali. Je me fais vieille.

-Pour ma part le score monte à soixante quatre si l'on compte ceux que j'ai eu dans la tourelle. sourit Sorchan avec satisfaction.

-Moi je préfère taire mon résultat. dit doucement Elrahan.

-C'est pourtant pas si mal pour une débutante. l'encouragea Sindrali.

-Bon... quarante cinq. murmura la jeune Elfe. »

Legolas et Gimli se regardèrent, médusés, préférant garder sous silence leur performance. Ils prirent un air dégagé et félicitèrent les filles en faisant tout pour cacher leur étonnement. Elles les quittèrent un moment pour aller aider à soigner les blessés. Pendant ce temps, Iova en profita pour prendre l'Elfe et le Nain à part:

« Sans rire, chuchota Iova, combien vous avez fait?

-Quarante deux. admit Legolas.

-Quarrrante huit. sorti Gimli.

-Arrêtez de mentir, notre honneur est assez souillé comme ça! protesta Legolas en fusillant le Nain du regard.

-Espèce d'Elfe!"

**(Désolée pour l'attente, le dernier chapitre suivra sous peu ^^)**


	9. La fin et le comencement

Sorchan courrait. Ses pieds nus d'enfant saignant dans la neige. Ses cheveux noirs collaient à son visage pâle sur lequel ruisselaient des torrents de larmes argentées. Le froid lui brûlait les mains et les jambes. Elle pouvait sentir la toile de sa robe déchirée coller à sa peau tailladée. La sueur et la neige fondue irritaient ses plaies ouvertes et ses pieds nus s'étaient transformés en blocs de pierres. Si elle arrivait encore à courir ce n'était que parce qu'elle était portée par la terreur. Son village venait d'être réduit en cendres. Elle avait vu sa mère et son père mourir sous les lames des Orcs.

Derrière elle retentissaient les hurlements des villageois Elfes noirs qui voyaient leurs maisons brûler. Les Orcs montés sur leurs Ouargs rôdaient encore dans les parages et parfois on entendait des bruits de lutte acharnée se terminant sur le son immonde des os craquant et des poumons se vidant dans un tout dernier râle.

La petite fille trébucha contre un rocher et la paume de sa main s'ouvrit, mouchetant la neige de tâches rouges. Cette fois ci elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se relever. Ses genoux frêles restaient désespérément collés l'un à l'autre et se pieds devenus presque bleus ne réagissaient même plus à ses sollicitations. Elle tira les bords de sa robe en lambeaux contre sa poitrine maigre, se préparant à se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Elle préférait finir gelée qu'entre les griffes des Orcs. Elle ferma ses yeux noirs, souriant à la mort qui allait lui faire rejoindre ses parents.

« Sorchan ! Réveilles toi ! »

La voix d'Elrahan réveilla brusquement la forestière. Elle cligna des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien dans le monde réel. En effet, elle se trouvait bien là où elle s'était endormie la veille. Elle balaya la salle des yeux et n'y vit personne qui fut debout, un lourd silence, brisé par les ronflements, régnait sur l'endroit. Sorchan en conclut qu'Elrahan n'avait pas criée, elle avait rêvé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se persuader que le souvenir de son enfance n'était qu'un rêve. C'était finit.

Cette nuit là, quand elle s'était préparée à mourir Elrahan avait bien criée ces mots. Elle l'avait retrouvée dans la neige et l'avait emportée avec l'aide de sa cousine Sindrali. Sorchan avait environ dix ans à cette époque là mais le goût du sang était toujours présent dans sa bouche depuis.

Un grognement la tira de ses pensées. Gimli ronflait plus fort qu'un ours des cavernes. Il dormait lové contre un tonneau de bière dont une partie du contenu s'écoulait au sol goutte après goutte. Sorchan sourit et se leva d'un bond. Elle avait dormi enroulée dans ce qui semblait être un rideau, entre un grand chien-loup et un tas de chopes vides. Elle préféra ne pas se souvenir de ce qui l'avait conduit jusque là. Le chien-loup leva sur elle de grands yeux bêtas dans lesquels on lisait l'incommensurable affection canine dont font montre la plupart de ces animaux poilus. L'Elfe flatta la crinière de l'animal qui lui bava amoureusement sur la main. Avec un soupir amusé la jeune femme se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle. Un bon bol d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle traversa la zone avec précaution, tentant à maintes reprises de ne pas écraser les membres des gens affalés au sol. Arrivée au fond de la salle elle put enfin se plaquer à la porte. De là elle eut une magnifique vue sur Elrahan dormant à poings fermés dans un fauteuil. Mis à part le fait qu'elle était tendrement blottie contre Eomer qui avait ses bras autour d'elle, elle semblait tout à fait digne pour quelqu'un qui avait bu la moitié de son poids en bière la veille au soir. La vision de ce petit couple déclencha un fou rire chez Sorchan qu'elle du réfréner avec toutes les peines du monde. Se tenant la bouche elle poussa la lourde porte qui s'entrebâilla suffisamment pour laisser passer le corps mince de la forestière. Elle fut enfin dehors et pu goutter la fragrance sèche des plaines Rohirimes.

Le soleil blanc de fin d'hiver l'éblouit un instant et elle du fermer les yeux, laissant son visage se réchauffer. Les Elfes noirs, bien qu'habitant les montagnes et les grottes, aiment le soleil et la chaleur. Leur peau blanche presque cadavérique les empêche malheureusement de trop s'exposer aux rayons solaires et leurs yeux sont faits pour voir dans les nuits les plus profondes. Les occasions pour eux de sentir les rayons bénéfiques sont donc rares.

Sorchan passa sa langue sur ses crocs, elle avait la bouche sèche, une bonne boisson lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Legolas. Le grand blond affichait une expression vacillant entre le self-control total (qui lui était propre) et une sorte de trouble indéfini (ce qui lui était franchement impropre). Sa peau diaphane semblait scintiller sous le soleil et ses longs cheveux auraient pu avoir été faits de l'or le plus pur que Sorchan n'en aurait pas été surprise. Il lui adressa un sourire oblique et posa un poing fermé sur sa hanche d'éphèbe.

« Tiens, fit-il, vous tenez déjà debout ?

-Parce que vous en doutiez ? rétorqua Sorchan.

-Vu la quantité de liquide que vous et vos... congénères avez ingurgité je ne pensais pas vous voir avant midi, répondit Legolas dédaigneux.

-Dites moi, sourit Sorchan, est ce que c'est parce que vous êtes vexé que je vous aie battu au concours de beuverie que vous êtes si agréable ?

-Techniquement vous ne m'avez pas battu ! Nous sommes tombés en même temps.

-Certes mais je suis tombée quelques secondes après vous. »

Sorchan décocha un sourire carnassier à Legolas. Le prince semblait légèrement troublé, ses sourcils froncés au dessus de ses yeux plissés n'annonçaient rien de bon. Cela dit ses lèvres semblaient hésiter à sourire. L'Elfe aurait-il une faiblesse exploitable ?

Alors que Sorchan s'amusait comme un chat avec une souris, Legolas était au supplice. Son sentiment de dualité s'était accentué avec le temps et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme en face de Sorchan. Bon sang, il avait pourtant déjà un bon siècle de vie derrière lui et jamais ses sentiments ne l'avaient trahis à ce point ! Il tenta de se recomposer et inspira à fond.

« Ha vous êtes là, fit une voix venant de derrière Legolas, je commençais à me demander si tout le monde avait disparu après cette soirée de dépravés ! »

Gandalf, son bâton à la main, grimpait les escaliers dans la direction des deux Elfes. Il était accompagné de Sindrali et Iova. Le capitaine des Chevaucheurs de l'air tenait discrètement la main de Sindrali qui affichait son éternel sourire avisé. Avec toute l'agitation dernière Sorchan avait presque oubliée que son frère était aussi l'époux de Sindrali. Iova s'avança d'ailleurs vers sa petite sœur et la salua à la manière des Elfes noirs.

« Mes hommes et moi allons repartir, annonça-t-il, les nôtres ont besoins de nos griffons face aux Orcs du Mordor. »

Legolas tiqua, les terres des Elfes noirs étaient voisine des siennes. La perspective d'une attaque Orque portée sur son peuple le terrifiait. Il savait très bien que malgré leur maîtrise des techniques guerrières les quelques soldats de Forêt Noire ne suffiraient pas à contrer les Orcs. Malheureusement il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, seulement compter sur ses frères pour assurer la défense de leur peuple.

« Je vais également partir, dit Sindrali, mon rôle ici touche à sa fin.

-Mais Elrahan a besoin de toi, dit Sorchan, c'est encore une apprentie Magicienne.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, sourit Sindrali, elle saura parfaitement se défendre quand l'occasion se présentera. »

Sorchan opina, après tout son aînée avait raison. Sindrali posa une main sur l'épaule de la forestière, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Que préparait-elle encore ? En cela elle ressemblait fortement à Gandalf mystérieuse et sage. Ce qui avait tendance à irriter le tempérament terre-à-terre et partisan du franc parler de Sorchan.

« Les chemins ont déviés mais ils se rejoindront mon amie n'aie crainte. »

Sur ces mots Sindrali déposa un baiser sur le front de Sorchan. Les Chevaucheur de l'air préparèrent leurs montures pour le grand départ et Elrahan put dire au revoir à sa cousine. Avant de s'envoler, Sindrali glissa un parchemin à la jeune magicienne. Le rouleau jaunit par les ans était scellé par un ruban de pourpre orné d'une broche d'or. Sindrali prononça quelques mots en Elfique ancien que seule Elrahan put comprendre et son Griffon quitta le sol dans un claquement d'ailes.

Les Elfes noirs s'envolèrent au dessus des plaines du Rohan, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le vol gracieux des Griffons. Ils glissèrent sur le vent et disparurent sur l'horizon blanc, loin derrière les montagnes.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un éclair blanc éblouit le ciel. L'horizon s'était embrasé. Un souffle ravageur suivit juste après, faisant ployer les arbres sur son passage arrachant les tuiles de leurs toitures. Les soldats furent balayés et projetés au sol par le souffle. La lumière blanche s'intensifia et tout sembla disparaître.

Dans le chaos Legolas se raccrocha à Sorchan. Il l'entoura de ses bras sans savoir pourquoi alors que le souffle le plaquait au sol. Rampant dans la poussière qui leur emplissait les yeux et la bouche ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre.

Puis la lumière s'éteignit. Le souffle s'atténua et le silence s'installa sur Edoras. Sorchan, le visage blotti contre le torse de Legolas, ouvrit les yeux. Elle leva le regard vers Legolas et demanda d'une voix étranglée par la terreur :

« Est-ce-qu'on est morts ?

-Je n'en sais rien. »


End file.
